


It's Time To Go

by appalachianemo



Category: Game Grumps
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-04
Updated: 2018-11-04
Packaged: 2019-08-18 19:59:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16523654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/appalachianemo/pseuds/appalachianemo
Summary: I’ve been working on that criminal grumps fic a lot and have kind of burned myself out. So here’s something I wrote to try and reset my brain! It’s a slightly angsty, egobang time-travel piece. ♥♥





	It's Time To Go

**Author's Note:**

> yall i wrote this in like. 45 minutes. it's not great but I still like it. so have fun ????

Arin felt it deep in his bones first, a growing unsettling feeling that woke him up at three in the morning. He hadn’t been able to explain the feeling, even to himself, but he knew it was time to go. He could feel himself slipping, he could be gone within the hour and would definitely be gone by tomorrow. He sat up in bed, running a hand over his face. He’d been here far too long this time, and had gotten attached to too many people. He’d been time traveling, always against his will, for twenty years now. He’d vowed to never get attached, but he couldn’t help it this time. Arin had been stuck in this year, 2018, for six months now. Normally he never stayed in any one time longer than two weeks.

When he showed up, it was a warm fall night on a quiet street in LA. He’d looked around, trying to get his bearings, and saw a tall, lanky man typing away on his phone. Dan, a voice had told him. Every time he ended up in a new place, he was always near someone that needed his help, and somehow always knew their name. Arin asked for directions to a McDonald’s as a way to introduce himself. He was met with a pair of watery eyes and a shaky voice. Dan immediately spilled his guts to Arin, something he’d grown used to in his travels. Dan had just been broken up with, over text no less. A two year daydream relationship gone in a handful of words.

 _Oh no… Oh my god no._ Arin had explained to Dan that he was a time traveler after a few months, but Dan was still going to be heart broken. Arin knew better than to get so close to someone, or let them get so close to him, but he had anyways. It was selfish, he knew, but Dan had been so kind and sweet and Arin couldn’t resist. He got up and made his way down the hall to Dan’s room. When he sat down on the bed, Dan woke up and rubbed the sleep from his eyes. All it took was one look at Arin’s face to know what was going on. He’d gotten this look before, but it had just been passing feelings. Dan knew this time was different, this time was real.

He sat up and turned on his lamp, “Ar, no…”

“Danny, you know I can’t control this… I don’t… I don’t want to.” Arin wrapped his arms around himself, and stared at the ground. Dan laid back down, grabbing Arin’s arm and pulling him down, too. He put his head on his chest, letting Dan’s arms envelope him. “I’ve never wanted to stay anywhere this bad.”

“I know, Big Cat.” He took in a shuddering breath, neither of them wanted Arin to go. They knew this would happen eventually, but it had made no difference. Dan had never believed in fate or destiny, but meeting Arin had been something adjacent to it. He’d appeared out of nowhere at the worst point in his life. Granted, later he found out that that was why Arin had appeared out of nowhere. It had been six months now and Arin was still the brightest spot in his life. Dan felt like his heart was being ripped out of his chest as he held Arin and waited.

“Do you know how much longer it’ll be?”

“At least an hour, no more than twenty-four…” Arin felt Dan’s arms tighten around him.

“A-arin… I… I need to, uh. I need to tell you something.” He lifted his head to find Arin’s tear stained face staring back. “Arin, I love you. I’m in love with you, and I know I shouldn’t be telling you this now and I wish I didn’t feel this way but I do.”

Arin could see his own pain mirrored on Dan’s face as the words tumbled out of his mouth. He hadn’t meant for this. He’d fallen in love with Dan but he never wanted him to return the feelings. For once, he’d wanted to be rejected, but he wasn’t and this felt far worse. He shifted in the bed, at a loss for words. Instead he pressed a gentle kiss to Dan’s temple and laid his head back on his shoulder.

“I’m so sorry, Danny. I never should have let myself get this close to you.” Arin didn’t say anything more. He closed his eyes and cried onto Dan’s shoulder. He’d go back to his own miserable life in LA, a mere two years earlier from now. He’d be in that shitty one bedroom apartment in Glendale, sleeping on his roommates couch. His roommate would just think he’d taken a long shower, as in his own timeline he was never gone for more than fourty-five minutes. Arin would reappear in his shower and remember every detail about Dan. At least until he went to sleep that night, then all he’d remember is the year he went to and for how long. He’d remember Dan’s name if he was lucky.

He had no idea how Dan would explain his sudden disappearance. Maybe he’d had to go back home to deal with a family emergency. Maybe Dan would say they had a fight. Regardless, Dan was going to mourn Arin as if he’d died. With his breakups, he’d known that he could always reach back out and maybe be friends again. Arin, though, Arin was going to be gone forever and that was far different.

Arin felt his body shift, and apparently Dan felt it too. “It’s about to happen, isn’t it?” Arin nodded, and tightened his grip on him. “Oh Baby Bear… Don’t worry about me, please. I’ll be okay. You take care of yourself.”

“O-okay…” Arin let himself cry. “D-Dan, promise me… Promise me something.”

“Anything.”

“Promise to find me. In my year, in 2016 I’m living in an apartment in Glendale. I’m not going to let move out of Glendale.” Arin sat up and wiped his eyes. “I won’t remember you. I’ll remember the trip, though, and how long I was here.”

“Wait… You won’t remember this? Any of it?”

Arin shook his head, “I’ll remember that I came to the year 2018 and I was here for six months… Hopefully I’ll remember your name was Dan. Just… Promise me.”

“Will I even remember you?” Dan threw an arm over his eyes, suddenly unable to look at him.

“I… I don’t know.” Arin hoped he wouldn’t. He knew it would be far easier if Dan didn’t remember him, but there was a small part of him that prayed he did. He slowly laid back down and slipped his arm around Dan’s middle, the sense of unease and weightlessness growing. He kept shifting, trying to find some comfort, but the unease was coming to fast. It wouldn’t be long, another ten minutes at most. He waited. Another five. He hated this. At the end, his body always seemed to give him a countdown.

“Dan I’ve only got another two minutes… I’m so sorry I drug you into this, but I hope I never forget you. I… I love you, too Danny.” Arin pressed a gentle kiss to Dan’s lips before laying back down and closing his eyes, growing dizzy and shaky. He whispered, “I’m so sorry…”

“It’ll all be okay, Arin.” Dan held him as tight as he could while Arin counted. _Three, two, one._


End file.
